It's Just Us Fred
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Lawrence finds out what's up with Freddy Jones. Set after the events of the movie and told from Lawrence POV. This is my first story based off the film NOT the series between two of my favorite characters. Warning: Slash BoyxBoy pairing. Let me know what you think and if you want me to do another story involving them.


Hi, my name is Lawrence. "Mr. Cool" for short. Quick description of me. I've short dark hair. My big eyes have iris's almost as black as my pupils and wear glasses. I'm from Taiwan and a shade darker than my Dad, and have a nose many call cute. I am about 5'4'' and fit. I'm quiet half of the time but very tech savvy and top of my classes. I've an hourglass figure with wider hips and good legs, my Mom likes to say. My family believes in eating very healthy. When I'm not studying, I love reading and playing the keyboard. I also love my friends in school and Mr. Finn's a great teacher.

I used to live in a really ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ﾝﾓﾼ? ﾝﾓﾻ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾲ? ﾝﾓﾮ town, but after coming out to my parents and most of my friends I quickly decided that old town wasn't the place for me. This was also shortly after attending my first Pride event with some friends of mine.

I decided to practice my skills in the Music Room where I knew nobody, except kids in Finn's class, would be in. I loved this new school!

Shortly after starting at Horace Green with kids who understand being new and accepted me for myself, I quickly picked out who was "family" and who to steer clear from. I made friends with my classmates and a few other people as well. I was getting more and more comfortable being in a band.

I started talking more to one kid that I rehearse with who I think is Bi. His name is Freddy Huerta.

We started texting each other almost everyday after school. It's easy to talk to him. Plus he's good looking. Shorter than me, blonde spiky hair, and incredible brown eyes. Freddy has a crooked smirk and is also confident due to him being drummer in the band. As we talked more and more our flirting started to grow more. We also got deeper. Shared our feelings about relationships (he admitted he enjoys being single while being young, with both of us just kids, but wouldn't mind physical activities sometimes), shared our family secrets (my family being perfectionists, and his rebellious and a bit rough), we shared our crushes on girls too, etc.

As we texted and hung out with each other more, he became more distant in school. Especially if we were with our other friends. One night we all went out to lunch as a group. Being one of six guys in the group, 4 other girls (all very talented), crushes of Freddy, and me. It was amazing, but still Freddy didn't talk much to me.

Eventually Zack got picked up by his Mom, 6 of the boys and girls went home, and Marta and Marco left soon together. That left just Freddy and I together.

We decided to make our way to the storage facility Finn let's us use for practice. Joking around together, he grabbed my waist and rubbed his body against mine. I wrapped my arm around his neck and looked down into those fiery eyes. Being drawn by his killer, I dipped my head just slightly lower, while biting my own bottom lip. Freddy moved very close then quickly pulled away and went into to the building.

I followed and made it to the building in time to see him pull a soda out of the mini fridge. I got some 7-Up for myself and sat down next to him. He held the Coke can in his firm white hands. Nails short. Freddy stared at his can for quite a bit. He chugged the rest of it and burped. Knowing I walked, he offered to see me home. I debated him not doing it. Judging by how off he's been lately, but it was cold out and I was kinda tired.

We locked up and he started towards the direction of my apartment. My parents always said avoid conflict, but the sugar gave me some more guts than I usually have.

"Is something wrong?"

"Whaddya mean dude?" Freddy kept both hands on his mobile, and eyes on the night life of the city. He was so tense.

"Yea right, you barely talk to me in or out of class anymore, even when we're with the band."

"You wouldn't get it."

"Try me," I wanted to know.

"I can't," he slumped his shoulders before he groaned.

"Okay." We came to my apartment complex. "Just let me know when you want to be my friend for real, not just when you're chicken to talk to me in front of people." I get emotional when I drink sugar as much as I did.

Freddy grabbed my wrist gently before I opened the door to my building. "Wait! Law,"I stopped in my tracks, looking at him. Freddy finally looked up, grabbed my cheeks in both hands and kissed me! Heat building within seconds. His tongue gently sliding into my mouth and rubbing on my tongue. Making me more shocked than what I already was. He pulled away, and looked down. "I'm sorry." Freddy's cheeks turning a cute dark pink.

"Hey uhh?" I lifted his chin between my finger and thumb, making Freddy look at me with his bright eyes that look like milk chocolate. "Um-uh." I shook my head. "You don't gotta apologize for that." I kissed him, pulling him to my body. I ran my hands up and down his chest a couple times then slipped my hands under his black ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ﾝﾓﾁ? ﾝﾓﾃ? ? ﾝﾓﾉ? ﾝﾓﾃ? ﾝﾓﾈ shirt. I pressed my warm palms against his shoulder blades, gently pushing her body up to mine.

Freddy curled his back a bit and started kissing from my neck, along my jaw, and to my left ear lobe. There he nibbled and sucked gently, causing me to giggle. I brought his face up to mine again and as we kissed, he started to slowly grind back and forth against my legs. I pulled away, had to breathe.

"Can I come in?" Of course I knew the answer to this. I led Freddy inside my house and to my room. Passing my parents room. I knocked on their door, 2 knocks up high, and 2 down low. Our signal to let each other know that we have a guest over. Freddy looked at me strangely, I laughed. "It's just a code my family uses."

I brought him to my room, closing and locking the door behind us, while bringing him closer to me with my hand against the small of Freddy's back. He kissed me again. I gently nibbled his lower lip while I ran my hand up his shirt. My hands gliding over his white skin smoothly. I slowly backed him up to my bed and gently pushed him down. I dared him to take off his sneakers and socks, then unbuttoned and unzipped his navy jeans leaving them on. I bent down and slowly kissed my way up his lower abdomen to her naval. Then up to his ribs. I slowly took his shirt with my hands as my lips found their way up to his chest. I pulled off his shirt, and kissed his hot lips again.

I'm not sure which one of us moaned first, or maybe it was both of us. I turned my attention to where I left off, after removing his shirt. I nibbled gently on his right nipple, he let a quiet little wince from his lips. I licked my way up Freddy's body and nibbled my way across his collarbone. Then my lips made their way back down his skin to his brown nipples. The perfect size for my hands and his body, perky, and cute little brown nipples that I've wanted to taste. I slowly made my way to one. Kissing, licking, and nibbling a circle to that sweet little chocolate nub. I rubbed his left one gently with my fingertips. Making sure to not to hurt him. Freddy made tiny moans, almost laughing at me, wordlessly egging me on. When I finally placed my hot mouth around his nipples and gently sucked while I swirled my tongue around the tip, he gasped, "Law!"

I let my hands roam up and down his body expertly bringing Freddy chills. Then i started to play with his other nipple with my thumb. He arched his back, pressing his nipples into my hand and mouth. Freddy began panting as I went faster. Begging me to not stop, I slowly slid my hand into his tight jeans. I gently caressed the outside of his full, wet and tasty lips, while never breaking my mouth from his nipple. Moaning at how hot he was. I teasingly parted Freddy's lips gently and circled my finger just inside his lips, careful not to touch his cock. But I could feel it throbbing. He was getting more and more wet. Freddy held my face in his hands and brought it up to his. He kissed me long and hard, but I never lost my rhythm ? ﾝﾓﾵ? ﾝﾔﾂ I was making.

"I want you to fuck me, please Law?" By now he was moving his hips trying to get my finger to graze his cock.

"Are you sure you want that?" I almost chuckled.

"Yeah! Please?" He begged.

I looked down into his beautiful brown eyes, they were shiny with love. I kissed his sweet lips once more before making my way down, and removing his pants. The soaked boxers coming off with the pants. Freddy's ? ﾝﾓﾮ? smelled really good, I wanted to taste him so bad, but I wanted to build his anticipation up a bit more. So I began running my hand gently up and down under his thighs as I kissed up and down inside of them. Looping around his butt, not making any contact with any of his private bits. I could feel his goosebumps popping up like weeds.

I adjusted my glasses while kissing ever so closely to his sex. Freddy continued to moan and beg for release under his breath. I slowly circled my tongue just inside his lips, right on the edge. Getting closer and then moving away, then getting closer again. I put my arm across his lower abdomen to keep Freddy's hips from bucking much more. Suddenly I placed my tongue between his lips and onto his little engorged spot. He gasped suddenly and began moaning louder as I flicked my tongue faster over his cock. I slid my finger inside his wet hole. Freddy tightened around it so well. I sucked up his sweet juices while I slowly inserted another finger inside him.

Freddy moaned low and needy, I knew I couldn't hold off his explosion any longer so I kept at it. When he started moaning faster and calling my name I put in another finger. I moved them one by one against his spot as I went crazy on his cock. Freddy suddenly sat up, bending his knees, crying, and convulsing. His cum coating my hand. He laid back after a few seconds, panting, with sweat covering his body. I kept my fingers inside him while he continued to tighten and blow up around me. I could feel his juices running down my head and smell his awesome sex on my face.

I kissed up and down his thighs until Freddy slowly stopped gripping around my fingers. I slowly removed them flicking my fingertip over his hot long cock, making him jump. "Was it good for you?" I asked smirking.

With that he jumped on me and began undressing me slowly, but kissing me non-stop all over. I had to stand so he could remove my dress pants but he kept my socks on.

Freddy made his way to my dripping cock very quickly. Making me gasp and yelp. He pushed me to the limit five times but made me wait until I was about to cum, then pushed me over with a little suck and nibble on my cock, and a bold finger rubbing circles on my spot. I came super hard. Freddy licked me clean. After laying there for a few minutes, I got up to get some water for the both of us. We continued to ? ﾝﾓﾾ? ﾝﾓﾴ for a few more hours after that, until we both fell asleep in each others warm sweaty arms.


End file.
